Bliss
by imperfectivy
Summary: This is a original one shot about Silver and Amy, forbidden lovers. Original right?


Twilight was washing over the sky, hiding the sun and bringing out the moon. I smiled in delight, my feet hanging off the balcony railing, wind slightly tousling my hair. His whip rang through out the sky; I could see the chariot being pulled by fiery stallions. The Greek god Helios bringing the night to my world, covered in constellations as beautiful as his eyes. Entire sky turned a deep blue, Helios chariot disappeared into the night only to be seen again with the rising of the sun. Bright and high, standing out from the blue of the night, the full moon glowed above a place of broken dreams. Leaning farther than I had before, searching the grounds below for any sign of moment. The rope tight on the railing, one last glance into my chambers, I gripped the rope and slid down silently.  
Another quick glance around the grounds, I hastily released the rope and started to sprint. Being locked up in that miserable place was too much too bear, I wanted to be with him. The man in shining armor, who kept me safe through those dark days; made me believe there was hope for a new beginning. A prince he was not, nor a knight; he was my fallen angel. With onyx wings he soars throughout the night, protecting my father's land; stealing the glass heart of a young woman…  
"Silver…?" His name dripped off my lips, a sweet poison. "I need you, Silver… Where have you gone…?" The grass plush beneath my feet, surrounded by the forest; overwhelmed by the loneliness that began to consume me. I knelt, extracting a tulip from the shadows. My fingers gracefully ran over the petals, thinking of him. "Silver… I came, take me away…" With a sigh, I tilt my head back biting my lip. Small footsteps echoed around me, "Amy, I didn't think you would come." His voice, so calm… so mysterious…  
He pulled me close, our bodies pressing gently against each others. "Amy…" Silver breathed seductively into my ear, "What if they find you missing…?" He placed his lips on the base of my neck, softly kissing my sweet smelling skin… All worries where gone, I didn't care if they sent their finest trackers after me; Silver would keep me safe… "No longer shall my father control me… I will not marry a man I do not love." His lips twitched into a smirk, "And who do you love, Amy?" As if he did not know, his voice so innocent; did I love him…? Of course, but was I going to admit too it? Probably not. "I'm waiting, my darling…" He nipped my shoulder softly, purposely distracting me. "Silver, I believe you already know the answer to that…" His elegant hands slipped beneath my blouse, tenderly caressing my flesh. I pressed my back firmly against his chest, his touch awaking a desire that I had never experienced. "Please… don't stop…" My breathing rigid, my knees beginning to shake with an unknown panic; his gentle fingers traced small circles around my stomach too my chest. "Tell me who you love, Amy…" Silvers soothing hands started to retreat from beneath my blouse, but before he completely pulled away… I confessed my love too him. Breathlessly I told him of my dreams to leave my fathers land forever, to stay with Silver until the end of time. He grew silent, listening intently to every word that drained from the inner parts of my soul. I never knew a man could listen so carefully but then again, he was so gentle and kind. All I could do was pour my heart out too him, "…locked away in that desolated place was the only thing I knew, until that night you collapsed onto my balcony… From what I remember, you had been flying for hours, struggling against the harsh winds from the storm that had been tearing apart the forests and villages. As you grew tired, you started to loose consciousness. Beat up and wounded, you plummeted from the heavens tumbling into my chambers. It awoke me from a dreadful sleep; there you layed lifelessly on my balcony. Silver, I was frightened… I had no clue what I was expected to do…" He nodded, his bottom lip in between his teeth...  
"Well Amy, you did what you could. The nurturing side of you became exposed; you began to bandage me. As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I remember your stunning hair; shimmering in the moonlight… You saved me Amy; if I had fallen someplace else I would have bled for hours. Died a lonely and excruciatingly painful death, but instead…" Silver slowly turned me to face him, looking into my eyes. "You healed me." It was as if time had suddenly stopped, his fingers entangled in my hair kissing my lips ever so softly. When I opened my eyes a velvet curtain had surrounded us, "What is it, Silver…?" I asked quietly, a smile spread across his lips. "Touch it, Amy." I did what he asked; reaching out slowly running my fingers across it. It shuddered, expanding out behind him, I gasped at his beauty. "Silver… you look like an angel." His laugh sent shivers across my body, "An angel… perhaps Amy, but perhaps not." Silver took a few steps away, looking up at the moon. "I don't know where I will go, my dear, it seems your Father has a bounty out for my head." I sighed, lying down in the lush grass. "You can't leave me, Silver, I need you to stay here with me, my father can't hurt you." He lyed back into the grass, his wings spread wide and then he beckoned me to him. I crawled over, but before I could lie down he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling his fine hips. I started to speak quietly to him then his lips crashed onto mine, gently stroking my bottom lip with his tongue. My mouth opened slightly to let his tongue caress mine, sliding his hands to my hips and pumping up his own and it created a friction of pleasure that shot up my spine. Everything was numb and extremely sensitive at the same time, all was quiet except for the rustle of clothing, soft wind and the barking of blood hounds… "Wait, what is that noise?" I thought to myself, "Silver do you hear that?" I asked him quietly, he gently set me aside and stood up, as he buttoned his pants he looked around slowly like he could see through the thick brush. "It's the Lord of the Northern lands, blood hounds and his soldiers. They are tracking you, Amy." He stared over at me; I placed my hand over my mouth trying not to cry. Silver picked my blouse up off the ground, pulling it over my head then lacing up the front. "Darling, don't fret, he can't get me, but you need to le-" I placed my finger over his lips, "Don't you say it, Silver, don't even think it. I'm coming with you." The howling got closer, more fierce, I knew they were gaining speed. "Quick, wrap your arms around my neck and close your eyes." Silver picked me up with one arm behind my back, one arm under my knees. Swiftly I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes tightly, "I'm taking you away, Amy…" The air wisped my hair around my face, I cracked one eye open to see the ground getting farther away, just before we disappeared over the trees I saw the soldiers dash into the clearing. His cold hand was placed on the back of my neck, "Sleep…" with out questions I floated into a bottomless sleep.

* * *

Warmth surrounded my body from the soft, plush covers that draped over me. I shook from the nightmare of my father sending dogs after Silver and I, recalling raven like wings I gasped. "It wasn't a dream…" My eyes snapped open, looking around the dark room, alone I was. "What happened to him, did he leave me somewhere safe then shot down by my father…?" I asked myself aloud, biting my lip feeling tears swell up in my eyes. The floor was cold beneath my feet, walking around the room slowly and carefully. Dragging my hands against the wall I found a doorknob, I tried to open it. "Don't touch that!" Silver swept into the room from an open balcony, lighting candles quickly. "Please, Amy sit on the bed and don't speak."I hastily got onto the bed, pulling my knees to my chest. He placed his index finger over his lips, signaling silence when I tried to whisper. A few minutes went by of him standing by the door, examining the sounds coming from the other side of the door. "No matter what you hear, do not leave that spot, Amy." Silver opened the door quietly; slipping into the dark corridor he shut it without another word. "Don't move this spot? Who does he think I am, his dog?" I placed one foot on the floor, staring at the door cautiously I stood up off the bed walking over to the open balcony. "Ha, see? Nothing happened…"  
Running my hands along the cold stone I laughed softly, "Oh is that so?" I jumped, turning around smiling innocently at Silver, "Sorry… I didn't hear you come in." He smirked slightly stepping away from the door he strolled over to a large oak wardrobe; he pulled out a short white dress. "Amy, undress." Blush covered my cheeks as I sat back down onto the bed, "This is not a time to be shy, love." He placed the dress on the back of a chair, walking over to me slowly. His soft hands slipped under my blouse, I held my hands up over my head allowing him to slip it off over my head. Silver struggled for breath at the sight of my luscious curves, "It's different now that we are not in the dark, darling." My arms nervously wrapped around my torso thinking perhaps that Silver thought I looked better in the dark. "No, Amy, I want to see you." He gently unwrapped my arms by pulling me up to my feet; he reached behind my back unhooking my bra letting it slowly fall to the floor. He gasped once again, "You're perfect, Amy…" Cupping my right breast in his hand, he massaged it gently as he kneeled before me to suck softly on the nipple of my other breast. My head tilted back breathing slightly harder, Silver tugged off my shorts as he toyed with my nipples. "S-S-S-Silver…" Taking the hint he picked me up in his arms laying me down gently on his bed, he crawled up between my legs kissing my lips softly. He panted softly in my ear, his hands sliding up my sides and running his cool fingertips over my ribs. "Amy…" Silver whispered into my ear as if he yearned for something, something that he believed I could give him. Soft, sweet kisses over my neck sent shivers down my spine and spread goose bumps across my skin. His eyes locked with mine, along with his fingers hooking in my panties slowly pulling them over my sleek legs.  
I felt like a goddess, with each new part of my body he saw he would gasp and bite his lip as if I was a candy shop. Silver rubbed my inner thigh gently moving closer and closer to my pink innocence until his fingers ran along my soft lips, the sudden intimate touch made me jump. He gently slipped at finger inside my core, "Mm, Amy… You're very wet…" A soft blush covered my cheeks, Silver smiled, slipping another finger inside of me. Sweet moans tumbled out one after another as he pumped his fingers hard and slow. It didn't take long for the pressure that built up inside of my body to suddenly be released in a wave of pleasure. Silver smirked, pulling his cum covered fingers out of me slowly, my cum stringing from his fingers. "Are you sure you want this, Amy?" His question surprised me; I had risked my life and his to be with him, to be with him forever. I was scared but excited, slowly I nodded "Yes, Silver… I want you too take me."  
My hands ran down his stomach to his jeans, I unbuttoned them, nervously pulling out his dick with my soft hands. Silvers eyes clenched shut when I slowly started to stroke his rock hard erection; he took my hands and laid them on his shoulders. "Hold on tight, my sweet love, this will be painful." He slowly rubbed his head at my entrance and I bit my lip hard as he pushed his dick in slowly my wet core tight around him. Silver and I moaned in unison, it did not hurt as he said it would, his loving touch and gentle kisses took the pain away. Our bodies rubbed together as each thrust brought us closer to our climax, the pleasure shaking our very core. "Ah… Am... Amy…" He entangled his fingers into my golden hair, kissing my lips passionately and thrusted into me so hard I cried out. It sent Silver into a frenzy, sucking hard on my neck, rubbing my breasts. "Stay with me forever, Amy…" Writhing in desire I nodded, "Tell me you will stay with me, Amy…" He breathed hard in my ear, rocking his hips against mine. "Forever… with you Silver… I will stay with you…" Buried deep inside of me, we came together, juices pouring onto the covers when he pulled out slowly. I found myself curled up to him, listening to his heartbeat with the blanket over our sweaty bodies. Whispering our "I love you's, we fell asleep to the start of our lives together….  
_Forever._


End file.
